I Don't Want to Hurt You
by Pan-kuzu
Summary: Yamato and Mimi have been best friends ever since they were 5. What happens when both of their worlds shatter by each other's fate? [Heavy angst]
1. Prologue

**I Don't Want to Hurt You...  
By Pan**_ [ pan{at}frozen-fate{dot}net ]_

Ehehe... yeah, well, I'm back. This fanfiction's going to be a series... sort of. I actually will complete this, even if it takes me a million years. This 'introduction' is just here to provide, well, an introduction to the story. It's all in Mimi's point of view. I will, however, post up the remaining chapters after I complete the whole story, or maybe when I'm done with 4 or so chapters ahead of what's currently posted up. Anyway, on with the introduction!

  
**Introductory Chapter  
  
**

  
  
Hello. My name is Tachikawa Mimi. I'm currently 17 years old and I attend Odaiba High School. I'm a third year student and it's almost the end of this school year! I can't wait to be a fourth year! 

But aside from all that, I can't wait to graduate. If I ever do, that is... but enough about that! I'm currently in love with my best friend. Who's my best friend, you ask? He's none other than the infamous Ishida Yamato. You may have heard of him. He's from a local band called the 'Teen-age Wolves' in our city. Surprisingly, he's pretty famous and tons of girls all smother him with nonsense.

Nah, it doesn't really get to me. I've gotten used to it considering that I've been in love with him ever since we were 12. I pretty much liked him ever since we met... which was in Kindergarten. Hehe, let me tell you about that, shall I?

**  
» Grade: Kindergarten; 13 years ago  
**  
  
I remember Yamato was somewhat of a loner. He wasn't really open towards anyone. Well, one day he was playing his harmonica in one corner of a classroom. I was new in class and knew absolutely no one. It was also somewhat hard since I started school a year earlier; I was 4, everyone else was 5. 

But anyway, I saw Yamato in the corner. Not knowing his 'social problem' I walked over to him. "Hey, hey! You." I poked his arm lightly. In response, he glared at me, "What do you want?"

I frowned a bit and replied, "I think your music is vewy pwetty." "So?" he told me stiffly.

Urging him to speak more I asked, "I'm Mimi, what's your name?" Snorting a bit, he responded, "Ishida Yamato, but _everyone_ calls me Matt."

"Okay Yamato!" I flashed a smile and he looked up at me in somewhat of a shock, "Huh!? But I just–"

I cut him off and asked him, "Can you pway a song for me while I sing?"

"No. You're stubborn."  
"Gweat!"  
"What–"

I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the teacher; I asked her if we could sing in front of the class. Hahaha, I remember the look on her face, she couldn't believe that I was getting 'along' with the class' outcast. The teacher quickly nodded.

I grabbed Yamato's wrist again and took him to the middle of the classroom. Anyone could clearly see that Yamato was blushing, hehe. He had reluctantly performed with me and we were a hit... as much of a hit as we could be in a Kindergarten class, anyway.

After that it was recess, and I hung out with Yamato during it. "What're you following me around for?" He gruffly asked me.

"We're fwiends, right Yamato?" I said innocently.

"I don't remember saying that. And stop calling me that." "But I like you!"

I could clearly see he was surprised... and very embarrassed, "Huh?!" "Hehe, you're blushing, Yamato!" Turning away, he said, "Am not! And stop calling me Yamato! Jeez, you're so stubborn...."

**  
» Rewind: Present  
**  
  
And basically that's how he and I became best friends. Weird, I know. And it's true, I _am_ the only one who calls him by his real name, but he's used to it now. 

There was a time when he had asked me who I liked, but I didn't say a word.

**  
  
» Flashback: Who Do You Like? **

  
Yamato and I were at the back of the school, where we usually have lunch at. All of a sudden he had asked me, "Hey, Mimi, have you ever been in love before?"

Shocked by his question, I stuttered out, "Wha–I–I guess you can say that..." He smirked, "Really? And who's this guy?"

I blushed, "N–no one..." He inched in closer to me, "Hmm... could it be... me?" and he pointed at himself.

Quickly, I came up with an alibi, "No way! Don't you know it's a rule not to fall in love with your best friend?" Cocking an eyebrow, he retorted, "Ehh? When was this rule enforced?"

"It's always been a rule, Yamato." I blatantly replied. "Hmm... I can't believe you don't love me... but I can say that I do like you, Mimi," he wickedly smiled at me while I turned a slight hint of red, "unless liking your best friend isn't allowed either."

**  
» Time: Present**

  
But that was some time ago, and that discussion's never come up again. I don't know if he was telling the truth or not.. but it's a nice thought, hehe. It would be nice if he was the first person I kissed. Yeah, I haven't been kissed at all, nor have I ever had a boyfriend. But I don't mind, just as long as I'm with Yamato, that's all that matters.

Come to think of it, he asked me to meet him behind the school today... and... oh my gosh! I'm late! Well, I have to go, maybe I'll see you around sometime!

**  
» End Introduction  
**  
  
------------------  
Err... I know I had a somewhat different introduction than this... but that was about a month ago and it's lost. So if you want this to be continued, either when it's totally complete, or if you just want the proceeding chapter after the next 4 chapters are done, then, you know, state it in your review saying so. And god damnit, don't flame me for making this a Mimato, _**SOMEONE**_. For goodness sakes, I practically wrote a Sorato and _even killed Mimi off_, so go read that one instead of calling me a name that doesn't even exist in the dictionary. Gosh people, **_sewiouswy_.**


	2. Chapter I

**I Don't Want to Hurt You...  
By Pan**

  
Okay okay, I'm a horrible person... I haven't even been working on this story, truth be told. But I've gotten off my procrastination-streak and finally, the long-awaited chapter 1 is here for you to read. Many thanks to FFnet's QuickEdit for _MESSING UP THE STORY FORMAT_. 

Have to thank Elesterie for pushing me to update this story, and of course all the other people who have reviewed as well, haha.

**Chapter I**

Mimi had quickly sped off to the place where Yamato had asked her to meet him at. She had waited quite a while for him to come and she had started to wonder if he had forgotten about the whole thing.

'_Ah, where could Yamato be?_' sighing inwardly to herself, she was about to leave until a voice from behind had called her name. Turning around, Mimi saw that it was none other than Ishida Yamato, casually late, as always.

"Aha, sorry I'm late, Mimi." Yamato stated while scratching the back of his neck. Mimi smiled at him and shook her head, responding, "It's alright," and sat down on a nearby bench. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Blinking slightly, Yamato sat down across from her, "Ah, remember when I asked you if you had been in love before?" Not knowing where he was going with this, Mimi nodded her head nonchalantly. "Well, I asked someone out and I think I'm in love..."

Mimi grew wide-eyed, but not so much as to show any hint of sadness or jealousy, and simply responded with, "Who?" It was then that Yamato stood up from the table and grabbed Mimi's hands, "With... Takenouchi Sora."

Seeing tiny, non-existent hearts and stars in his eyes, Mimi tried her best to avoid them and looked to the ground, "That's great!" she said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as she could at a time like this.

With Mimi being his best friend and all, Yamato could sense a little bit of melancholy in her tone, "What's wrong?" Mimi glanced back up to look at him and replied, "N-nothing!" Yamato grinned, "Something _is_ wrong, Mimi..." Accepting defeat, Mimi quickly retorted, "Ah... I guess... umm... that means we won't be going to the dance together this year then, that's why..." even though it was all true, Mimi was still shielding the truth.

"Oh? Is that it," Yamato chuckled slightly, "I'll make sure to leave to leave the last dance for you." Mimi looked up so she could see his eyes and slightly smiled at him. Yamato, in response, smiled back and patted her head before walking away.

"Hoy, hurry up if you want me to walk you home, silly," he called back. Mimi quickly got up and ran a bit so she could catch up with him, and they had walked home together.

**» Ahead: The Night of**

Tossing and turning, Mimi couldn't help but think about what Yamato had said earlier to her today.

_"...I think I'm in love..."_

Those words constantly reoccurring in her head, she thought to herself, '_Why is this affecting me now...? Before it was alright when he went out with other girls, but... Oh, Yamato, why did you say you're in love...?_'

Mimi tried to shut her eyes so she could go to sleep, but instead all she could do was think about those words, and the reason why she couldn't let Yamato say them to her, if he even could...

**» Forward: The Morning After**

Mimi finally brought herself to sleep, but much to her dismay, it had caused her to sleep-in. Her alarm had went off several times, only for her to groan in annoyance. Finally getting up, Mimi realized what time it was, "Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late for school!" '_Yamato probably left without me too..._'

Hurriedly putting on her school uniform, Mimi dashed down the stairs and picked up her school bag as she ran out the door.

Luckily, Mimi had gotten to school 5 minutes before the first bell had rang. She decided to search for Yamato, and knew just where he would be.

Turning the corner to where their meeting spot was, Mimi tried to erase the thoughts of the night before, '_Tachikawa Mimi is stronger than this!_'

What she wasn't expecting, however, was a certain someone who Yamato thought he loved to be there. Mimi's eyes grew wide as she gasped and dropped her school bag to the ground. Takenouchi Sora and Ishida Yamato, her best friend, were kissing each other!

'_It's to be expected, Mimi. They're going out!_' Mimi argued with herself silently as she ran away from the scene she wanted so desperately to be away from. Finally getting to the other side of the school building, she slumped down and screamed to no one but herself, "But why?! Why is this affecting me so much!?!"

The first bell had rang throughout the school; Yamato and Sora had gotten up from where they resided when Yamato spotted a specific black school bag with a pink star keychain dangling from the zipper.

"Huh? What's wrong, Matt?" Sora asked him. Yamato's gaze was still centered on the bag, "Ah... I-I'll catch up to you later, Sora." Confused, Sora replied, "Okay," and walked off to her classroom.

Yamato picked up the bag and pondered to himself, '_Mimi's bag? But why's it here...?_'

On the other side of the school, a lonely girl sat against the building, crying silently to herself.

**» End Chapter 1**

------------------  
I know this chapter sucked arse, but the next chapters will be full of angsty-goodness. I tried to make this chapter give out subtle hints, but not so much as to spoil some of the upcoming storyline. I hope this story isn't _too_ cliché and has somewhat of individuality in the least.

Next chapter coming in a million years or sooner!. Be sure to look out for a few new fictions by myself... most notably ones called _Daybreak_ and _I Can't Trust You!_ (probably coming in a few years, as per usual with me).


End file.
